fannycampsircfandomcom-20200213-history
IRC Camp Rules
Rules for Fanny's IRC Camps are specific and need to be followed. If one of these rules are not followed, serious consequences will be made. If you are playing the game and break one of these rules, you will be kicked from the chatroom and can not come back for the rest of the day. However, if you are watching Fanny's IRC Camps, you will simply be banned and not be able to speak for the rest of the day. . However, there are rules that are not here, but should be followed anyways. Each time you sign up for Fanny's IRC Camps without enough mainspace edits on the TDICamps Wiki, sign up after sign-ups are closed, or attempt to replace someone's name on the sign-up list, you will be banned for week. The following rules show a description, an example of the wrong thing to do, and an example of the right thing to do. Please follow the right thing to do at all times. Thank you. RULES: 1. Please be as cooperative as you can. Some people try to be funny by saying random and unnecessary things. This is okay at some points, but when someone is trying to say something important, or if Fanny is announcing a challenge, please do not goof off and interrupt him, as it also disrupts the game. :Fanny: Today's challenge is... :Player 1: DO YOU LIKE CHEESE FANNY? :Fanny: I said, today's challenge is... :Player 1: (conf) I H8 CHEESE, IT'S SO YELLOW. --- :Fanny: Today's challenge is... :Player 1: Yes, Fanster? :Fanny: Old elemntary school dodgeball. You all know the rules. '' :''Player 1: (CONF) I hate dodgeball. It's a stupid sport where all the jocks get to PWN you by chucking rubber balls in your face. '' '''2. Don't try to sneak onto the show after being eliminated. Fanny will bring you back if he feels it's necessary, and you're allowed to ask him, but do not pester him or simply waltz back onto the show. If Fanny begins to feel that you are irritating, you will be kicked.' :Fanny: Okay, contestants. There are only nine of you left... :Player 1: Ahaha! You mean ten! I've returned to the show, suckers! :Fanny: No, you haven't. You've been eliminated. Please do not speak, or else it will result in a banning. :Player 1: I'm not (insert name here), though. I'm Midnight Puma, her evil twin. By the way, I'd prefer a spanking. --- :Fanny: Okay, contestants. There are only nine of you left... :Player 1: Ahaha! You mean ten! I've returned to the show, suckers! :Fanny: No, you haven't. You've been eliminated. Please do not speak, or else it will result in a banning. :Player 1: Okay, sorry. 3. Please do not swear. Swearing once is okay for comedic purposes but just swearing randomly is not allowed. It is very rude, disruptful, and Fanny will not think highly of you. Swearing out of rage is not allowed as well. :Player 1: Do you want an alliance? :Player 2: No, thanks. :Player 1: WHY?! BE IN MY ****ING ALLIANCE! :Player 2: Stop swearing! :Player 1: **** YOU, YOU DUMB JERK! **** YOU! :Player 2: O_o --- :Player 1: Do you want an alliance? :Player 2: No, thanks. :Player 1: You know, (insert name here), you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little ****************! :Player 2: Whatever. 4. Please do not throw a fit at your elimination. If you are angry, harass or insult another user, repeatedly claim your elimination was unfair, continuously ask to be brought back, or abuse caps lock in order to get your point across that you're angry, you will be kicked out of roleplay. If your elimination was unfair, you may kindly ask whoever is in charge of Fanny's IRC Camps to look into it some more, and they will decide if your elimination was really unfair and if they should bring you back. If, by chance, your character has a tendency to complain, do so before the roleplay ends, and not afterwards. You are not allowed to hold a grudge againt people who sent you home. If you hold a grudge againt someone, you will be banned. :Fanny: (Insert name here) has been sent home. :Player 1: THAT ELIMINATION WAS UNFAIR! :Fanny: How so? :Player 1: THEY DIDN'T STATE A VALID REASON FOR MY ELIMINATION! :Fanny: Please, calm down. The users in charge will look into bringing you back. :Player 1: NO! I WANT TO BE BROUGHT BACK NOW! THIS IS UNFAIR! STOP IGNORING ME! :Fanny: Dude, calm down. :Player 1: SHUT THE **** UP YOU ******TARD. -- :Fanny: Izzy has been sent home. :Player 1: THAT ELIMINATION WAS UNFAIR! :Fanny: How so? :Player 1: THEY DIDN'T STATE A VALID REASON FOR MY ELIMINATION! :Fanny: Please, calm down. The users in charge will look into bringing you back. :Player 1: Fine, I guess it was fun while it lasted. Good luck, guys. 5. If someone is not available to be to the roleplay one Saturday night, do not constantly persuade that user to let you play his or her character. Most users will not appreciate this and find you annoying. If the users asks for suggestions to let someone play their character, you may say you'd like to, but nothing more than that. :Player 1: Hey, I won't be to IRC on Saturday, anyone wanna take over for me? :Player 2: I DO :DDDDDDD OH MY LACIOUS PLZ LET ME DO IT. :Player 1: Um, I'll think about it. :Player 2: PRETTY PLZ WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND A BUCKET LOAD OF SPRINKLES LET ME. :Player 1: Um, sorry. No, learn to be calm and maybe I'll pick you next time. :Player 2: DUDE COME ON ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( :Player 1: Srsly? --- :Player 1: Hey, I won't be to IRC on Saturday, anyone wanna take over for me? :Player 2: I'd like to! :Player 1: Um, I'll think about it! :Player 2: Kk, thanks man. :Player 1: I like you, you can play (insert name here). :Player 2: Really? Thanks a ton dude!. These are all the rules for now. However, if there are any troubles in the roleplay chatroom, another rule about it will be added here. Please keep in mind that other people want to have fun, and by disrupting the roleplay, you're showing an act of selfishness. Any questions, comments, or concerns about the rules can be discussed with the Fanny or one of the other administrators on the wiki. Thank you, and enjoy Fanny's IRC Camps.